Not Applicable
Not Applicable.
The invention relates to a process for the oxygen cutting of slabs and to a device for implementing this process.
It is common to oxygen cut large-sized slabs coming from continuous castings so as to form smaller slabs corresponding to specific lamination programs.
Large slabs, called mother-slabs, can be cut:
a) lengthwise by an operation called resplifting, in x slabs of equal length;
b) lengthwise via an operation called derivation designed to eliminate defects like rough edges; and
c) transversally via an operation called sectioning.
These oxygen cutting methods imply heavy handling, hazardous effects, and a very expensive working site, since the working site must be equipped with sufficient means of handling and engineering the slabs, as well as strong supports for the slabs as they are cut. All of this requires concentrating these operations in oxygen cuffing-specific areas.
It is usual to set up oxygen cutting sites by placing the slabs to be cut in various positions, namely:
horizontally on fixed supports using mobile cutting torches; or
horizontally or on edge moving on a roller-table with fixed cutting torches.
All currently known solutions are bound to disturbances (slag, smokes etc.), supporting investments, and handling in order to remove beads, etc.
Briefly, the process of the present invention uses one or more oxygen cutting torches to cut of slabs. The process comprises the steps of: hanging the slab using one or more electromagnets separated from the slab by a non-magnetic means (such as air); inducing relative motion between the cutting torches and the slab using a carrying device acting on the slab on the same side as the electromagnet; and activating the cutting torch to cut the slab as it comes past the cutting torch.
The device for implementing the process of the invention comprises a slab carrying structure, at least one oxygen cutting torch, and one or more electromagnets attached to the carrying structure and aligned in the moving direction of the slab to suspend a slab above the ground. One or more motorized rollers are arranged in the direction of the slabs"" transportation with their axis parallel to the direction of transport, to make contact with the slab so as to move the slab in front of the cutting torch. A non-magnetic device, means, or medium is adjacent each of the electromagnets and designed to maintain a certain distance between the electromagnet and a slab.
Briefly, the oxygen cutting process of the present invention resides in hanging the slab to be oxygen cut using electromagnets from a carrying device, such as a semi-gantry, a gantry or a rolling-bridge, or even a customized device, in order to move the hanging slab against motorized rollersxe2x80x94or any other transporting mechanical devicexe2x80x94in front of cutting torches and fixed tubes (for deburring, granulating and vacuuming) which are arranged on both sides of an oxygen cutting machine.
As regards horizontally-moved slabs, the cutting torch(es) is/are bent and placed underneath the slab. The slab is cut from bottom to top so as to enable an easier positioning of the deburring, granulating and vacuuming devices. A reversed positioning is also possible.
As regards vertically-moved slabs, the positioning of cutting torches and evacuation systems (deburring-device, granulator, vacuums) is simpler and control proves easier.
The system of the present invention can be adapted to existing handling means in a factory, as well as be specially constructed over a storage-area for the slabs, where the slabs can both be handled and cut.
The system provides room for machines with vertical slabs hung to the frame, providing very easy access on both sides of the slab to cut and to deburr the slab. It also allows for processing the slabs in a horizontal position with bent cutting torches enabling the slabs to be cut from bottom to top so that the slag/granulator and the evacuation device can easily find its place.
The concept of magnetic suspension directing the slabs"" movement along the frame enables the processing of bent slabs. The basis of the slabs"" dimensions remains constant (a straight line tangent to the rollers), which permits conforming of oxygen cutting programs and alignment of cutting torches and deburring-devices without any possible mistake or waste of time.
The system enables a very high productivity on the oxygen cutting site, since no time is wasted in handling, cleaning or similar tasks. The supplying and carrying of cut slabs are executed quickly. Contrary to all installations known today, there is no interruption of the production to clean the site, due to the easy access enabling to avoid the forming of burrs and to evacuate the slag as it is produced.